This One Day Of Fourteen Years
by TensaisBaka
Summary: ONESHOT. Hari ulang tahunku? Apa bedanya dengan hari biasa? Lagipula tidak akan ada yang ingat ini hari ulang tahunku 'kan? "Eh?" "Lagipula, ini hari ulang tahunmu..." Birthday fic for Tenten! XD. Team Gai friendship. NejiTen romance. RnR!


**A/N :**

**Haloo halo~~ Tensai di sinii~ xD *lambai-lambai norak***

**Ufufufufuu… sudah lama saya pengin publish fic di saat ide lagi seret.., akhirnya malah jadi aneh gini.. Maksain… -_-'. Tapi tak apalah! Yang penting saya publish fic! X)) *di tendang***

**Yep! Saya membuat ini dalam rangka ulang tahun Tenten! XD huahahahaa!! Iseng amat yaaah~? :P yah, biarlah.. Oh, pairing kali ini pun pastinya NejiTen~ xD huehehe.. Saya ga bisa buat pair laen slaen ini.. *mojok* Maap aja deh kalo emang bikin bosen… T-T**

**Ok, to the story~!! xD**

**Warning : ke-gaje -an bertebaran, OOC membahana, bau NejiTen tercium di mana pun, point of view gonta-ganti mulu**

" " -- **talk**

**( ) --**** ga penting**

**This One Day Of Fourteen Years**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**By : TensaisBaka**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**

* * *

  
**

* * *

**Tenten's POV**

Akhirnya datang juga…

Hari yang paling kubenci…

9 Maret, hari ulang tahunku yang ke 14…

-

-

Di hari ulang tahun, dimana biasanya semua orang menanti-nanti hari ini. Tapi tidak untukku. Hari seperti ini sama saja seperti hari-hari lainnya bagiku. Berangkat pagi-pagi dari rumah seperti biasa, menyiksa telinga dengan ocehan-ocehan 'semangat masa muda' dari Gai-sensei seperti biasa, latihan seperti biasa, dan tetap memendam perasaanku kepada '_THE majesty Hyuuga Neji'_. Terserah apa komentarmu, bagaimanapun itu semua sudah menjadi aktifitas rutin bagiku.

Ketika yang lainnya merayakan hari kelahirannya dengan pesta yang meriah dengan kue ulangtahun, membuka kado yang bertumpuk, dan menjawab setiap ucapan selamat dengan senyuman manis, aku hanya bisa meratapi nasib karena bahkan tidak ada seorang pun yang memberiku ucapan selamat. Tentunya itu bukan salah mereka yang tidak tau hari ulangtahunku. Itu semua karena memang aku bukalah seorang kunoichi yang cantik, eksis, kuat, atau apapun itu lah. Keseharianku hanya di habiskan dengan latihan bersama Gai-sensei, Lee, dan Neji. Itu juga belum bisa menjamin apakah mereka akan mengingat hari ulangtahunku. Setidaknya, aku ingin satu orang terakhir yang kusebutkan tadi memberiku ucapan selamat, walaupun hal itu memang sangat tidak mungkin, mengingat bahwa dia adalah seoran Hyuuga yang dingin. Menyedihkan.

Yah, semua itu sudah menjelaskan kenapa tidak ada yang tau kapan ulang tahunku. Terlalu banyak latihan membuatku jarang bersosialisasi dan mengenal orang sekitar. Bagiku itu bukan apa-apa, toh, tidak berpengaruh apapun untuk hidupku. Selama aku masih bisa mengelap dan mengasah senjata-senjataku, tergabung dalam tim Gai, dan bisa terus berlatih dengan Neji, aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh, tidak apa-apa.

Tidak apa-apa…

Aku megalihkan perhatianku pada jam meja di sebelah tempat tidurku, aku tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi aku terus tenggelam dalam lamunan yang rutin terjadi setiap pagi setelah bangun tidur.

Yak, bagus sekali. Aku mengumpat di dalam hati seraya memelototi jam hitam metalik yang terpajang manis di atas meja kayu di samping tempat tidurku. Sepertinya sesi lamunan pagi hari ini memakan waktu lebih dari biasanya. Padahal tadi aku bangun pukul 4 tepat, tau-tau sekarang jam sialan itu sudah menunjukan waktu 04.30. Sepertinya waktu pun sudah tidak sabar melihatku tersiksa hari ini.

Aku memaksa tubuhku yang masih terasa berat untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur, dan melempar selimut putih yang terus menemaniku semalaman. Dengan malas aku menyeret kakiku ke arah kamar mandi yang ada samping dapur dan juga di samping ruang tamu. Hei, ini hanya apartemen murah! Jadi jangan harap bisa melihat pemandangan ruang yang luas dengan perabot yang mewah. Kau tau? Hidup sendirian itu berat.

* * *

Aku melangkah keluar dari ruangan apartemen bernomor 1010. Aku menyimpan sebagian sejata yang kumiliki di dalam gulungan, sisanya ku tinggal di rumah. Lagipula aku malas membawa gulungan banyak-banyak. Haah.., aku ingin segera membeli senjata baru. Aku menghela nafas panjang ketika melewati sebuah toko senjata yang cukup besar.

Di bagian depan etalase utama toko tersebut terpajang sebuah katana panjang dengan ukiran-ukiran halus pada pegangannya. Bagian pisaunya pun terlihat sangat ramping dan mengkilap, pasti di asah dan di bersihkan setiap hari. Benar-benar menggiurkan…

Akhir-akhir ini, jika melewati toko itu, yang pertama kali akan kulihat pastilah katana indah itu. Aku tidak pernh menanyakan harganya, karna tanpa bertanya pun aku sudah tau betapa mahalnya barang itu. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa memendam ketertarikanku pada benda itu, karena itu aku bertekad mengumpulkan uang untuk membelinya dan ketika aku sudah berhasil memilikinya aku berjanji akan berlatih lebih giat lagi. Tapi walaupun begitu tetap saja rasanya lama sekali mengumpulkan uang itu. Sudah ku katakan, kan? Hidup sendirian itu berat.

Aku pun melangkah pergi dari depan toko itu dengan pasrah, merelakan pandangan mataku beralih dari benda indah itu. Aku sudah setelat ini.., Neji pasti marah dan berceramah soal takdir. Lalu Gai-sensei ribut soal semangat muda. Dan Lee akan menangis berderai-derai sembari berpelukan dengan Gai-sensei. Ugh. Menjijikan. Menyebalkan, mereka ribut sekali sih soal waktu.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Di antara pepohonan tempat Tim Gai biasa berlatih, telah _standby _tiga orang anggotanya, seorang lelaki berambut coklat _coffee _panjang, seorang berambut hitam legam berpotongan rata dengan _spandex _hijau, dan yang seorang lagi tak beda jauh dari orang yang kedua tadi.

"Neji-kun, apa kau tau kemana perginya '_youthful flower' _kita?" Instruktor kesayangan kita bertanya kepada sang Hyuuga yang sedang serius bermeditasi. Otomatis hal itu membuatnya agak sedikit kesal karena sudah merusak ketenangan yang susah payah di dapatkannya di tempat yang bising oleh suara hitungan yang di lakukan Lee yang sedang _push up _saat itu.

"Entahlah. Jangan ganggu aku sekarang." Sudah lama Neji kesal pada kelakuan gurunya yang hobi mengganggu konsentrasi dan menentukan _nick name _orang seenaknya. Tapi apa daya, ia tidak bisa menentangnya, bisa-bisa akan ada 'banjir bandang air mata by Gai & Lee' di Konoha nantinya. Mengerikan.

"Gai-sensei!! Maaf aku terlambat!" Akhirnya orang yang di tunggu-tunggu pun datang. Nafasnya terngah-engah, rambut bercepolnya agak berantakan, baju _chinese_ pink muda-nya pun acak-acakan. Oh. Rupanya ia terus berlari sepanjang jalan menuju kesini. Tapi tetap saja ia terlambat. Mending tidak usah lari, deh. *??*

"_Youthful Flower_!! Akhirnya kau datang juga!!"

"Tenten-chan!! Kami mengkhawatirkanmu!!" Lee dan Gai langsung berhambur ke arah Tenten dengan pose kedua tangan terbuka lebar layaknya kupu-kupu membuka sayapnya. Bedanya, dua makhluk ini tidak terlihat indah, malah terlihat menyeramkan dengan air mata yang deras dan 'cairan hidung' yang meler-meler tidak keruan. Reflek, Tenten langsung menghindar dengan menggunakan jurus subtitusi. Untunglah waktunya tepat, jika tidak, ia tidak akan tau bagaimana nasibnya di dalam pelukan dua makhluk buas itu.

Dari bawah pohon yang paling rindang, Neji mengamati kelakuan aneh rekan-rekan satu tim-nya dengan wajah datar, yang sebenarnya pun ia sedang menahan tawa. Tenten yang menyadari keberadaannya mencoba menyapa. "Ah, hai Neji! Maaf ya aku terlambat."

"Hn."

"…" Yah, Tenten sudah biasa dengan jawaban singkat Neji tadi. Satu tahun sudah cukup baginya untuk mempelajari sifat dan habitat ke-tiga rekannya. Memang biasanya pun akan terus berlanjut dengan keheningan, jadi ia pasrah memulai pembicaraan.

"Umm.., mau mulai latihan sekarang saja?" Ia bertanya dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Hn." Neji bangkit dari posisinya semula dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan lokasi bising-penuh-suara-tangisan itu ke tempat lainnya dimana ia dan Tenten biasa berlatih berdua saja. Berdua saja. Berdua saja. Berdua saja… Entah kenapa pikiran itu selalu terngiang-ngiang di kepala Tenten, membuatnya terlihat bahagia tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"…" Bersamaan dengan itu pun, sebagai anggota perempuan satu-satunya di Tim Gai, ia harus selalu bersabar dalam menghadapi rekan-rekannya itu. Apalagi ketika tadi ia tersadar bahwa Neji bicara tanpa menatap matanya langsung, rasanya seperti dianggap tidak ada. Ingin sekali dia mencolok kedua mata lavender muda yang angkuh itu.

_Sparring _pun di mulai tanpa terdengar sepatah kata pun dari dua orang petarung-nya. Membuat _sparring _ini berlangsung dengan keheningan…

* * *

Dentingan suara senjata sudah tidak terdengar lagi, menandakan latihan Neji dan Tenten sudah selesai. Dan lagi-lagi Neji keluar sebagai pemenang. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang Hyuuga jenius di adu dengan ahli senjata kacangan sudah bisa di tebak pemenangnya, bukan? Setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Tenten. Yang terdengar sekarang ialah suara deruan nafas berat mereka berdua. Keduanya terduduk di bawah dua pohon besar yang bersebelahan. Berbagai macam senjata milik Tenten masih berserakan dimana-mana, mewajibkan pemiliknya untuk membereskannya satu-persatu.

"Latihan hari ini cukup sampai di sini saja." Neji yang sudah bisa mengatur nafasnya menginformasikan Tenten.

"Eh?! Kenapa?"

"Hn."

"Hei, Neji! Ini kan masih sore!! Biasanya kita latihan bisa sampai larut malam!!" Tentu saja itu membuat Tenten bingung setengah mati, biasanya bahkan Neji sering melarangnya makan atau beristirahat. Katanya untuk melatih stamina. Cih! Apanya yang melatih stamina?

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kau senang, kan? Kau bisa beristirahat sekarang." Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Ia tidak mau pulang sekarang. Ia tidak mau sendirian di rumah saat ini. Tidak sekarang. Tubuhnya masih belum lelah, ia tidak akan langsung tertidur begitu sampai di rumah untuk menghindari suasana sepi kalau seperti ini.

"Ya.., baiklah." Ia pun pasrah, percuma juga percuma saja melawan kehendak seorang Hyuuga Neji. Tenten membungkuk memungut mengambil gulungannya dan tangannya bergerak kilat membentuk kunci-kunci guna mengembalikan seluruh senjatanya pada tempat semula. Sedangkan Neji sudah berjalan beberapa meter jauh dari Tenten.

Tiba-tiba Neji menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Tenten. "Lagipula, ini hari ulangtahunmu". Katanya pelan, masih tanpa menoleh ataupun menatap mata coklat Tenten.

"Eh?!" Walaupun pelan, Tenten bisa mendengarnya, tapi ketika ia menoleh ke tempat suara itu berasal, sosok lelaki itu sudah menghilang tanpa tersisa jejak sedikit pun. Ia pun hanya bisa mengumpat sambil kembali membereskan perlengkapannya. Apakah pendengarannya yang salah? Atau memang benar tadi Neji mengatakan sesuatu tentang ulang tahunnya? Baginya, itu seperti ucapan selamat tidak langsung. Tenten tersenyum kecil.

Sebagai _Weapon Mistress _yang teliti, iakembali memeriksa persenjataanya dan melihat sekitarnya, kalau-kalau ada yang tertinggal. Lalu matanya terhenti pada sebuah batang pohon besar yang rubuh, di atasnya terdapat benda panjang yang berkilau karena pantulan cahaya matahari senja. Tenten pun bangkit dan berinisiatif melihat benda apa itu.

Dan disana, tergeletak dengan anggun, katana yang amat di puja-puja oleh Tenten. Matanya terlekat pada benda indah di depannya. Tangannya bergerak perlahan meraih katana tersebut. Ia mengangkat benda mahal itu dengan hati-hati, mengamati setiap ukirannya, sudah lama ia ingin memegang katana itu dan mengamatinya. Ternyata memang lebih indah jika di lihat dari dekat. Namun tiba-tiba muncul sebuah pertanyaan di benaknya. Milik siapa katana ini? Yah, walaupun begitu, Tenten tidak bisa memendam ketertarikannya meneliti benda itu, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan perbedaan katana itu dengan katana yang di pajang di depan etalase toko senjata. Pada pisaunya, terukir nama; Tenten—dalam huruf katakana. Mata sang pemilik nama pun terbelalak kaget.

"Ba-bagaimana namaku bisa ada di sini?" Tenten berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Ya, dalam satu hari ini, sudah dua kali ia hampir terkena serangan jantung. Pertama, karena entah bagaimana Neji bisa mengetahui hari ulang tahunnya. Lalu kedua, karena katana ini. Benar-benar aneh.

Sedangkan matahari semakin tenggelam, bulan pun mulai muncul di iringi oleh kemunculan para bintang-bintang juga. Langit sudah gelap, udara dingin semakin terasa menusuk. Tenten yang masih kebingungan, akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa pulang katana itu. Lagipula, sayang 'kan benda sebagus ini di biarkan tergeletak di tengah hutan?

Tanpa basa-basi, Tenten pun meletakan gulungannya di kantong pahanya dan melesat ke arah apartemennya.

* * *

**Tenten's POV**

Aku menghentikan langkahku tepat di depan sebuah ruangan apartemen bernomor 1010. Haha, lucu. 1010 itu jika di eja dengan bahasa inggris bisa menjadi _one thousand and ten _atau _ten ten_. Jadinya ruangan ini seperti sudah di pesan khusus untukku. Aku tersenyum kecil sambil menatap papan nomor pada pintu apartemenku atas hal tidak penting dan tidak jelas tadi.

Perlahan, aku merogoh tas pinggangku mencari-cari kunci dengan ukiran angka 1010. Setelah menemukannya, aku langsung memasukannya kedalam lubang kunci dan memutarnya sehingga terdengar sebuah bunyi 'cklek' kecil.

Dan ketika aku membuka pintu itu…

"TANJOUBI OMEDETO _OUR YOUTHFUL FLOWER_, TENTEN-CHAN!!!" Jelas sudah bisa di tebak dari mana asal dua suara yang membuat telinga penging itu.

Sesaat, aku pikir jantungnyku akan menyembur keluar lewat mulut saat itu juga. Namun rasa kaget yang berlebihan itu langsung tertutupi begitu aku melihat ruang tamu apartemen kecilku yang di hias sedemikian rupa. Sebuah benda di atas _coffee table_ yang terletak tepat di tengah ruang tamuku menarik perhatian mataku yang sedang meneliti setiap centimeter ruangan itu. Sebuah kue ulangtahun. Memang bukan kue yang besar ataupun mewah. Hanya kue sederhana. Di sebelahnya tertata empat buah piring kecil dengan masing-masing satu buah sendok. Tak ketinggalan sesosok indah terduduk di atas sebuah _single sofa_ satu-satunya di ruangan itu. Tangannya menyilang di dapan dada, dan kedua mata indahnya tertutup, terkesan acuh terhadap aksi dua makhluk ber-spandex hijau itu. Entahlah, tapi rasanya wajahku jadi panas melihat lelaki itu duduk di atas sofa favoritku.

"Ka..kalian.., apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Aku bertanya sekenanya berhubung otakku masih terlalu kacau untuk mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi.

"Hem? Tentu saja merayakan ulang tahunmu, manis!" Gai-sensei memamerkan cengiran khasnya di sertai bunyi 'kling' dengan efek sinar pada gigi putih kesayangannya. Sedangkan Lee hanya mengangguk-angguk penuh semangat sampai-sampai lehernya terlihat seperti akan putus.

Entah karena alasan apa, neji membuka matanya, memperlihatkan warna lavender lembut yang menunjukan bahwa ia adalah seorang Hyuuga sejati. Perhatianku pun terebut oleh sepasang mata itu. Lalu coklat dan lavender pun beradu, entah apa yang membuatku terus memandang sepasang mata indah itu. Seketika, wajahku pun kembali terasa panas. Dengan cepat, aku mengembalikan perhatianku pada Gai dan Lee.

"…" Rasanya aku kehabisan kata-kata. Tidak ada apapun yang keluar dari bibirku. Justru matakulah yang sepertinya akan mengeluarkan air saat itu juga. Terus terang, selama ini aku tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahunku. Sudah kukatakan, 'kan? Aku hanya menghabiskan hari yang di anggap spesial oleh orang-orang ini seperti hari-hari biasa lainnya. Mendapat ucapan selamat saja tidak pernah, apalagi membuat pesta? Sekarang aku malah di kejutkan oleh ketiga rekan tim-ku. Tidak ada kata-kata lain yang bisa mendeskripsikan hal ini kecuali 'terharu'. Ya, aku terharu. Silahkan kalau kalian ingin tertawa. Ha. Seorang _weapon mistress _terharu. Tapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Tenggorokanku tercekat. Rasanya jika sekarang aku berbicara, seluruh air mata yang kutahan sejak tadi akan tumpah seluruhnya. Aku akan terlihat lemah di depan Neji.

"Uugh…."

Sudah terlambat. Tetes pertama cairan asin itu sudah meluncur dengan indahnya dari balik pelupuk mataku. Membuatku menyembunyikannya dengan cara menunduk dan menekan suara isak tangisku sebisanya. Pandangan matku memburam. Tapi aku bisa melihat dengan jelas raut wajah Lee dan Gai-sensei yang kebingungan. Dan samar-samar, kulihat Neji bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arahku. Habis sudah. Dia pasti akan menganggapku lemah dan menceramahiku macam-macam tentang takdir. Bahkan mungkin ia akan tertawa di belakangku. Oke, semua itu hanya KEMUNGKINAN. Karena aku tau Neji tidak sekejam itu.

Tapi sepertinya kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ku sebutkan tadi salah semuanya. Karena begitu ia sampai tepat di depanku, yang kurasakan malah kebalikan dari yang kuperkirakan tadi; sepasang lengan kekar melingkari tubuhku. Aku merasa begitu kecil di dalam pelukan lengan itu. Yah, tentu saja itu lengan Neji. Aku bisa mengenali dia bahkan dari baunya saja. Berlebihan? Ya, memang. Sekarang aku malah terlihat seperti salah seorang fangirl-nya.

Walaupun begitu, aku sangat manikmati saat-saat berada di dalam pelukannya. Sekujur badanku jadi terasa hangat. Mungkin karena suhu tubuh kami yang saling beradu. Aku mencoba mengangkat kepalaku demi melihat bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini. Apakah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa, atau kali ini ia menunjukan ekspresinya? Oh! Dan aku juga ingin melihat seperti apa wajah Lee dan Gai-sensei saat itu. Tapi percuma, kepalaku tertahan oleh dagunya. Ya, sepertinya ia menopang dagunya tepat di atas kepalaku. Bisa bayangkan seperti apa warna wajahku saat itu?

"Tenten, …tanjōbi omedetō." Neji berbisik kecil. Walaupun kecil, bisikannya tadi sedikit mengagetkanku yang sedang tenggelam dalam keheningan. Saat mengatakannya, ia sedikit menggeser wajahnya ke dekat telingaku dan sepertinya bibir dinginnya sedikit menyentuh telingaku dan membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Aku bisa dengan jelas merasakan nafas hangatnya.

Saat tersadar, Neji melepaskan pelukannya dariku sambil sedikit menggesekkan pundaknya ke kedua mataku. Oh. Aku mengerti, ia memelukku untuk menutupi wajahku yang sedang menangis. Ia tidak menertawaiku yang menunjukan kelemahan ini. Malah seperti terlihat tidak ingin melihatku kelihatan lemah. Cuma perasaanku saja atau memang tatapan mata Neji tadi jadi sedikit lebih lembut?

"Hehe.., arigatou Neji!!" Aku tersenyum lebar ke arahnya, yang dibalas oleh sebuah senyum kecil, namun sangat berarti bagiku. Ah! Ya ampun. Aku sampai melupakan Gai-sensei dan Lee!! Dengan segera aku menoleh ke arah dua makhluk ber spandex itu dan berterima kasih. "Kalian juga, arigaou Gai-sensei! Lee!" Tidak lupa ku praktekan kembali senyum super lebar tadi agar mereka tidak merasa di bedakan dari Neji. Benar saja, ekspresi mereka benar-benar mengerikan. Mata terbelalak lebar, rahang bawah dan rahang atas sudah terpisah amat jauh. Dan beberapa detik kemudian mata lebar mereka mulai berubah menjadi sumber air terjun. Di pastikan ruangan apartemenku akan banjir dalam hitungan menit setelah ini. Dan saat itu juga mereka memelukku—atau lebih tepatnya meremukkan tulangku—sambil melontarkan kata-kata macam '_youthful flower! Kau sudah dewasa!'_ atau _'cinta masa muda!!' _dan entahlah, aku juga malas mendengarkannya, jadi aku hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum penuh paksaan. Euh, semoga saja mereka tidak menyadarinya.

Dan tiba-tiba sesuatu yang dingin dan lembut menyentuh pipi kananku bersamaan dengan saat Gai-sensei dan Lee melepaskan pelukannya. Perlahan aku menyentuh bagian yang tersentuh tadi, dan menyadari bahwa itu adalah…krim kue? Benar saja, begitu aku mengangkat kepalaku, kudapati si Hyuuga arogan itu tersenyum puas melihat wajahku. Reflek, aku ikut mencomot krim kue dan mengoleskannya pada wajah tampan Neji dengan insting kunoichi-ku yang tidak mau kalah. Sekarang giliranku untuk tersenyum puas.

* * *

Dan begitulah, kami menghabiskan waktu semalaman dengan saling mengoleskan krim, berkaraoke keras-keras layaknya orang tidak waras, rebutan kue, dan hal-hal aneh lainnya. Tapi semua itu sangat menyenangkan. Rasanya tidak tergantikan oleh hari manapun.

Kami semua pun berakhir dengan tertidur di ruang tamu. Sementara Gai-sensei dan Lee tergeletak tidak beraturan di lantai, aku dan Neji bisa tidur dengan tenang di atas sofa. Saat itu adalah tidurku yang paling nyenyak. Karena pada saat itu aku bisa merasakan betapa dekatnya Neji denganku sepanjang malam. Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh dulu!! Aku masih perawan kok*??*!! (tensai udah kabur pake odong-odong). Aku cuma tidur diatas paha Neji! Tidak lebih! (bilang aja mau lebih ;P)

Yah, dan begitulah. Baru kali ini aku merasa hari ulang tahunku begitu mengaggumkan. Ya, dalam empat belas tahun, baru dalam satu hari ini aku merasa benar-benar gembira. Walaupun hanya di rayakan berempat; aku sendiri, guruku yang aneh dengan spandex hijaunya, rekan satu timku yang tidak kalah aneh dengan gurunya, dan seoarng Hyuuga tampan yang arogan dan menyebalkan. Tapi itulah hari ulang tahun yang paling berkesan bagiku. Ternyata tergabung dalam Tim Gai tidak jelek juga…

**~OWARI~**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**SELESAII!! AKHIRNYA SELESAI…!! *heboh sendiri***

**Tapi jadinya GAJEE~!!! *nangis berderai-derai***

**Yaah, apa boleh buat, memang kemampuan menulis saya tidak pernah berkembang siih~ *pundung*. Makanya… yang udah baca kudu review entah untuk mengkritik, memberi saran, mengomentari de-el-el. Okeoke? Siapa tau berkat review anda semua tulisan saya bisa langsung melesat jadi lebih bagus dari tulisan anak teka? *kitty eyes***

**Aiih… untung saya jadi pulang hari ini dari Bandung. Kalo nggak, kapan mau di publish ini fic? -_- Pegel-pegel euy… muter-muter di sana. Begitu sampe rumah malah langsung ke depan kompu.. :P Huehehee~**

**Ohiyaa~ minta saran doong~ kalo MISALNYA nih, ntar saya mau buat fic bertema Termehek-mehek versi Naruto gitulah.., kira-kira yang pantes jadi Mandala sama Panda siapa yah? Ato pake OC ajah? Kalo ada yang mau boleh aja kook~ xD Pake review aja dulu, kalo jadi ntar saya PM.. yayaya?? 8D**

**Oke deh, selamat memberi review~ semua review anda akan saya terima dengan mulut terbuka~ *??***

**TTFN!!**

**Tha Tha For Now!! X))**

**Review?**


End file.
